Pets That Bite
by twinArachnids
Summary: Eridan is finally the proud owner of the newest exotic pet on the market, a blood-sucking vampire named Sollux. He adores him, and loves the little thing to death, doing anything he can for it. Sollux just wants out. He hates being degraded like this, and wants to join in the Vampire Rights protests and gain his place of power over the supernatural world back. Based off an RP.


There was advertising about this brand new pet everywhere. All over television, the internet, on billboards, even in store windows. This brand new pet was going to make it big, everyone wanted one, but not many could most likely afford them. These brand new pets were very expensive, 10,000 dollars was the cheapest they would come by in America. That wasn't a problem for the Amporas, who had made it big in the fashion industry.

The youngest Ampora wanted one of these brand new pets. They were going to be very hard to keep and feed, but it would be worth it. Eridan wanted to prove to his father that he could take care of this new exotic pet. His father had been difficult to persuade since Eridan's hamster had died not too long ago. But, after weeks, even months of begging, he was finally allowed to get the pet he had really wanted.

When Eridan gets to the extravagant pet store located in Manhattan, he tries his best to hide his smile. After waiting a month for these new pets to get on the market, he was about to be the first person in his school to own his very own vampire.

Vampires had been domesticated not too long ago, had been shrunk down, and were made dependant. Not many people were happy when they were first advertised as pets, many people picketing for vampire rights and to let them free. Nobody who wasn't picketing listened, since a commercial came out with a bunch of tiny vampires purring and squeaking, acting adorablely for the camera. It stole the hearts of thousands and made everyone want one that wasn't picketing for their rights.

Eridan had wanted one, and he was going to get the best, cutest vampire they had.

Arriving at the pet store, Eridan frowned at seeing that the vampire tank was already crowded. He scowled, walking over there and pushing his way to the front, he spotted some of the cutest things he has ever laid eyes on.

The vampires were no bigger than toddlers and they purred like little kittens. They were all huddled in a big snuggle pile, trying to keep warm since Eridan had read they had no body heat still. People were plucking them up, holding the squeaking little things at arms length before either placing them back or hugging the thing to their chests and walking off to go and purchase the vampire.

Eridan saw almost every vampire get picked up and get looked at or pet just once except for a little blond one with a green eye and a blue eye. Eridan could see why, light-haired vampires were considered unwanted, and this one had multicolored eyes, a strange trait. He was cute, his chubby little body all curled up on itself as the vampire purred quietly, glancing up at the many humans checking out the tank.

The tiny thing squeaked as it saw Eridan look down at him. Eridan looked at him for a little while longer before picking him up. The blond purred and squealed as he was held up, and Eridan fell in love. Its freckled cheeks were pinchable and his eyes were breathtaking. Eridan held the tiny pet to his chest and heard the approving purring the vampire gave off.

Walking quickly to a little section near the vampire tank, Eridan grasped his new pet tightly as he grabbed a basket to place things in. There were toys for vampires, many of them teething toys, and even a few books on how to properly raise one. Eridan grabbed about seven toys for his new vampire and three books on how to take care of them. They even sold bagged blood for them, but Eridan decided to come back and get them when he didn't have the vampire in his arms... who had fallen asleep in his grasp. How adorable.

Eridan strolled through the shop for some more things for his new pet, but upon finding nothing else aside from another toy, Eridan went over to check out.

Arriving at the check out line, Eridan smiled at the woman with chocolate brown hair. "This is all." He said, putting his basket on the table and taking the tag hanging off of his vampire's wrist and handing it to the woman, who typed in a few numbers after ringing and bagging everything else up.

Eridan's eyes widened when he saw that after the price of his pet was added, the price jumped by 38,000 dollars. Woah.

Giving the cashier his card, everything was soon paid for and Eridan grabbed his bags carefully and left. He was still holding his vampire close to his chest, kissing his forehead.

"Come on little guy, I'm gonna bring you to your new home. You'll love it, I have plenty of blankets and toys for you." He said to the sleeping vampire, walking home as quickly as possible. He knew that the little fella would love the warmth hitting him. Eridan knew that much.

It took a little while to get to the Ampora mansion, but when Eridan stepped through the front double doors, he did it as quietly as possible, not wanting to wake up his vampire. Eridan tiptoed up to his room, and as soon as he arrived, he shut the door behind him, bringing his pet over to his bed.

Placing the pudgy, sleeping vampire down, it squeaked quietly and curled up in the soft blanket Eridan put it down on. The vampire was still purring happily. Eridan laughed quietly as the small thing snoozed in the warm and soft blanket. Even though it wasn't the most beautiful or adorable vampire there, Eridan had felt bad for it. He wanted this little cutie to have a home, because he was positive he would have been one of the last to get picked, if he got picked at all.

The little guy seemed so happy, too. The human watching him frowned slightly at thinking that this chubby vampire would may have never gotten a nice home, or a home at all, if he didn't come in and buy it. This little vampire was simply precious. Eridan already loved its soft purrs and quiet squeaks.

Eridan continued to watch the small vampire purr and snuggle into the blanket. The human hesitantly brought his ringed fingers to the blond's hair, running his hand through the soft locks with a fond smile on his face.

Its purring was soothing and sweet, like a gentle little breeze. Eridan leaned down and kissed his new pet's forehead, which made it chitter and click back at him happily. Eridan laughed softly at the tiny vampire. It was very happy to be here, that much was obvious.

Eridan laid down beside his pet, bringing it close to his chest. This was perfect, he finally had a little vampire all on his own. But then he remembered something. Vampires drank blood, and currently, the only blood supply he had was his own blood.

He'd have to get up soon.


End file.
